


Comfort In Silence

by SomethingSomeone



Category: Bleach
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, this is just sugar all over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingSomeone/pseuds/SomethingSomeone
Summary: Silence meant loneliness. Ichigo is used to deal with his emotions in loneliness. Though, maybe, that can change.





	Comfort In Silence

Waking up to absolute darkness, heavy sweat covering his body and frightened breaths going in and out of him was not a pleasant sensation.

Ichigo looked out the window, the moon bright and up out in the black sky. The city was calm. The skies were clear. His Soul Reaper badge wasn't making a sound. He had woken up by himself on a tranquil spring night, and judging by his racing heart and his startled gasps, he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

Scratching his head tiredly, he turned around to stare at his clock. As diligently as always, it pointed out the time and made the orangette groan in frustration, putting the pillow on his face to lessen the irritated sound. 3:42 a.m. The worst possible time; if he went back to sleep there were chances he wouldn't wake up in time for school, if he didn't, he had to stay awake doing nothing for at least 2 hours.

"What a waste..." he scolded himself internally for waking up, though he knew better than anyone it wasn't exactly his fault.

(After all, nightmares weren't something he could control.)

Once he was done telling himself what a disaster it was to be up so early, he put the pillow aside and stared at the ceiling. What could he do? Homework was done, and if he went downstairs to watch TV he would wake up every member in the house. Perhaps go on patrol? No, there were literally no Hollows close by, as his badge was absolutely silent and showed no signs of life. Besides, there was another Soul Reaper in charge of Karakura, it would be better to let him do his work for once... thinking of the poor guy almost made the teenager snort at his memory. He was probably doing his best, and yet he ruined it most of the time.

Being honest, it wasn't just him ruining it. Rukia and Renji interrupted several of his fights too, alongside Uryuu, occasionally, and Orihime, though she went out far less than the others. Chad was the only one who seemed to respect the other Soul Reaper's work and actually "looked for his own prey". He would wander off and stumble upon Hollows without even trying. Then he would use his amazing punches, and obliterate the evil souls to next life.

Chad always did the best work. Ichigo briefly wondered if that had something to do with his desire to defend the weak, or if it was related to his promise to his Abuelo.

His mind suddenly snapped back to reality when he heard something vibrating on his nightstand. He shook his head to get rid of his dizzyness, courtesy of almost going back to sleep, and quietly reached for his phone.

Someone was talking in his class' group chat. Some "Shika" he didn't recognize. He was asking for the materials for the art assignment, to which Ichigo quirked an eyebrow.

"We had an assignment?" He wondered, not sure if he should voice it out in public or not. Did he forget? Unlikely, he had everything written down on his notebook, and even if he missed something, he remembered asking Uryuu for his notes, and there was nothing worth mentioning there. Then it clicked.

"We don't have art today"

Shika, the bastard.

[Ichigo: Go to sleep. There's no assignment.] Was all Ichigo decided to write on the group, knowing the message would potentially cause panic in the morning when everyone else saw it. The last thing he wanted was a bombardment of screaming students first thing after getting to school. Stressful and not nice.

He turned around and left his phone back where it was, intending to rest for what was left of the night without necessarily sleeping. He sighed. Why did people like to make disasters like those? Was it fun to make everyone else's day worse? He could never understand such a ridiculous mindset.

His phone vibrated with a new notification. Did Shiki answer to him? Curious as to see if that was the case, he went back to it and checked his messages. His eyes widened when he saw they weren't from the group. He unlocked the device, squinting his eyes to type in his password, and what met him came as a surprise.

[Chad: What are you doing up?]

The orangette raised both eyebrows at this, before chuckling and typing an answer.

[Ichigo: I could ask you the same]

The seen mark appeared instantly, but Chad didn't reply. Ichigo sighed. He hadn't answered his initial question and the other man was probably staring disapprovingly at the phone, waiting for him to spill the beans. After a minute of hesitance, he gave up. He couldn't hide anything from him, not even in a non-verbal conversation.

[Ichigo: I woke up too early. What's your excuse?]

Now he did reply.

[Chad: Are you hunting hollows?]

He chuckled again. Damnit, he knew.

[Ichigo: No]

[Chad: Why are you up then?]

[Ichigo: I woke up early, again]

Seen mark and silence. Ichigo looked at the ceiling, then back at the phone. He was making his partner worry more than necessary with his evasive answers, and by the way he sounded, he wasn't liking it.

Why not be honest for once?

[Ichigo: Ok, you got me, I had a nightmare]

Instant reply. The orange haired man repressed a third chuckle at the thought of how much Chad worried for him. He knew he would do the same, though.

[Chad: Are you ok?]

[Ichigo: Yes, I'll go to school tomorrow, don't worry]

[Chad: I don't mean that.]

He definitely knew. The Substitute Soul Reaper lowered his gaze and wondered. Was it a good idea to actually tell him? He would worry him unecessarily, make him stay up longer than needed. Why was he up, anyway...? No, he wouldn't answer to that. He got that clear already.

There was nothing else he could do without falling in a loop with the other man. Chad knew him too well.

[Ichigo: I'm fine]

[Ichigo: It's nothing I can't deal with]

[Chad: You don't need to deal with it alone.]

Ichigo huffed a low laugh. How ironic it was that his Chad would talk the most through a written conversation in the middle of the night.

[Ichigo: I know. You always have my back, right?]

[Chad: Always]

The teenager decided to leave the chat there, knowing he was probably keeping his best friend up uselessly. He began to type a short goodbye, promising to see him next day at school, when another message showed up before his.

[Chad: I won't leave you alone. Whenever and for whatever you need me, I'll be there for you. Never forget.]

This was rare.

After reading the words, the heroic teenager frowned and began to type the first thing that came to his mind, but realized it was ridiculous. Of course Chad was fine. Then again, he had never read such a long sentence from him before, nor had he even heard it from him. It sounded... far too serious and ominous for what he was used to.

...was he so worried he felt the need to remind their vow?

[Ichigo: I won't forget, goodnight buddy]

[Ichigo: see you later, don't stay up!]

What a pathetic response to something so important.

For less than a minute Ichigo's anxiety spiked, but that was plenty of time for Chad to answer.

[Chad: I don't mind staying up for you.]

Ichigo blinked.

Heat began to spread around his face. He was blushing hard, and it felt annoying. He slapped himself in the cheek a few times, why was he acting like this? It was Chad. He trusted Chad and he knew the feeling was mutual. Why then? There was nothing weird in between. Was he just being an idiot?

[Chad: You ok?]

"Reply, say something"

[Ichigo: Ye]

[Ichigo: Hbu]

"DUMBASS!"

It wasn't clear if those inner screams came from him or from his Hollow making fun of him. But whatever the case, what was done was done and he could only wait for a hopefully positive answer.

[Chad: I'm fine.]

[Ichigo: That's nice]

[Chad: Are you sure you don't want to talk?]

The teenager typed a "yes", then froze. His hand was incapable of sending the message. For a second, he trembled weakly. It was coming back to him, the flashing memories assaulting his mind mercilessly, the sound of a scream, him gasping for some damn air. Could he tell him? Was it possible to do so and not break down in the process?

Against his own free will, Ichigo sobbed. His hand snapped to his mouth and covered it desperately. It can't be that bad, can it? It wasn't a first time. He knew that nightmare well. He had dealt with it before. Why not now? Was it because there was too much pressure on him? It had to be that; the pressure of being a hero, of protecting everyone, of winning the war, that was making him suffer. He would be fine, he just needed time-

His phone shook violently on his hand and he yelped.

[Incoming call: Chad]

Oh.

Quick thinking when it came to his social skills wasn't his forte. Only in battle.

He slid "answer" by reflex. He had never cut off Chad before. He couldn't.

The phone fell silent and still, firmly grasped in his hand. He waited for something, any sound, that would tell him his friend was there. Ichigo was still blushing, that was true, but the other man couldn't see it so it didn't matter.

\- Hm?

There he was.

As silently as he could but loud enough for him to hear, Ichigo chuckled.

\- Sorry for making you worry, buddy.

\- It's fine.

The orange haired male smiled.

\- Will you tell me why you're up so early now?

\- Homework.

\- You didn't do it before? Wow. That's new.

\- Hm.

Silence fell again, however it was clear Chad was there with him. One way or another.

\- Hey Chad?

\- Hm?

\- You know what I dreamed about already, don't you?

\- Hm.- he was probably nodding. Good enough.

\- Well, nice, I, uh, don't have to explain it then.

\- Hm.

His blush deepened. Though this time, it wasn't annoying anymore.

\- Chad?

\- Hm?

\- Could you stay here for a little longer?

\- Of course.

It wasn't annoying. Ichigo's heart felt warm. And that? That was pleasant.

\- ...thank you.

\- Don't worry.

No other sound was exchanged between them. His phone shone every once in a while, trying to acknowledge the presence of both speakers. Ichigo tapped it to show he was still there, and Chad probably did the same. He watched as the counter kept going on, easily reaching 5 minutes and still going. Ichigo sighed. It was about to be 4:30 a.m. already.

\- Ichigo.

His head snapped up quietly, the deep voice taking him by surprise.

\- Y-yeah?

\- Do you want me to go pick you up in the morning? Later?

The Shinigami almost lost it with the offer. He was two seconds away from going to the bathroom and splashing cold water on his burning face. He was being too sweet. Too good. When did he come to deserve such a wonderful person?

\- That, uh... it would be nice?

\- That's a yes.

\- Mhm, it is.

Ichigo really hoped Chad wasn't wasting all his minutes on him. He would feel guilty if that was the case... half an hour wasn't something to be laughing about.

Half an hour, that is, in complete silence, only acknowledging each other's presence every few minutes with a soft hum. Once or twice Ichigo threw a joke and Chad answered with the faintest chuckle. Sometimes Chad would ask if Ichigo was fine and he would say yes.

As weird as the relationship seemed, it was ok. It was more than ok.

When it hit 5 a.m., Ichigo had to say his goodbyes. They both had to get ready for school, though early, still necessary. He wondered if he could make breakfast for his sisters. Chad agreed on it. Said and done, Ichigo whispered a tender goodbye, a see you later, and cut the call off. He got up and stretched his muscles, preparing for the incoming day.

He had enough time to make eggs for his family. Alright, good enough.

\-----

[Chad: Where are you?]

[Ichigo: on m way srry]

[Chad: Don't type and run.]

[Ichigo: k]

He wasn't expecting to meet up with Chad so early, until he heard his phone bugging again. He was texting him about where he was waiting for him, and Ichigo panicked.

Honestly, how did the man get ready so damn fast?! He almost didn't make the eggs! (Almost!)

Rounding a corner and panting heavily, the orange haired teenager finally catched a glimpse of his partner's tall and strong figure, standing firmly to the side of the road, and he slowed down noticeably. He got to his side while gasping for breath, wheezing an apology and chuckling lightly against the calming pats he got from his brown haired friend.

Looking up, he locked eyes with him and saw a tender smile plastered on his face.

\- Sorry I made you hurry.

\- It's ok!- Ichigo almost wheezed his response, but managed to control his tone and tiredness to make it seem less awkward. -I needed to do some exercise anyway, jogging! Very fun!

Chad laughed softly.

\- If you say so.

The smaller teenager straightened his back, but a slight hiss of pain escaped his lips when he stretched. He hadn't intended for that to show.

\- Are you ok?- Chad was instantly closer to him, checking his body with uncertainty and knowing there was probably something hidden under his clothes. -Where does it hurt?

\- Am ok! Am ok!

\- Ichigo. Where did you hurt yourself?

\- I... - Ichigo gulped, but spilled the beans shortly after. -I kinda... tripped on my way here. I'm cooling down now and it's starting to sting, aha...

\- Your knee?

\- My ankle. Feels... weird.

\- Ok.

For a millisecond, the orange haired man was relieved Chad wasn't going to dig into his pain anymore, which was nice to know. He wasn't going to make him worry unnecessarily.

One breath later, he was being scooped up on his bigger friend's arms, yelping in surprise and realization. Ichigo yelled.

\- Wha- what do you think you're doing!? Put me down! Chad, I'm ok!

\- Your leg hurts.

\- I! Can! Walk! Down, put me down!

\- No.

\- Why!?

\- Because I care about you and don't want to see you suffering.

He wanted to protest and bark back, but he realized it was useless by Chad's hard expression. The teenager sighed in defeat and pouted, covering his face with his hands and his bag. He did his best to hide his creeping blush, knowing he felt good being this close to Chad.

He could hear his breathing and feel the warmth of his skin, as his strong arms pressed him closer to his body while carrying him bridal style. The small nest-like space that now held him felt nice, safe and comforting. Ichigo breathed out and relaxed against the strong form of his friend, listening carefully to the beating of Chad's heart.

\- ...you're nervous.

\- Hm.

\- Why?

\- I don't want to drop you.

\- You're strong, you won't.

Silence fell again, only the casual and monotone thumping of Chad's step reaching Ichigo's ears. There were still houses around them, the Sun barely coming out from the horizon. Thinking about it, he would ask Chad to put him down once they got closer to the working district; he felt good enough to walk and didn't want to embarrass either of them.

For now, there was no one, and he felt calm and peaceful. Like he hadn't felt in a while.

\- Ichigo

\- Uh?

\- Maybe we are too early. Want to lay down?

\- Oh, sure, bud

They had reached a park at some point, and ever so gently, the taller man let go of Ichigo and held him firmly as he stepped on the grass, wincing slightly when he put weight on his damaged leg. Once he was safely standing, he grinned and nodded to Chad, shortly after sitting down next to each other and resting.

It had been a while since they got to enjoy the company of the other one like that. Ichigo's new Shinigami duties, the pressure of war, their own studies, it had driven them apart more everyday until they barely crossed ways when not Hollow hunting.

Sighing calmly, Ichigo leaned on Chad and rested on his shoulder, letting peace surround them both. In response, Chad shifted from his spot to gently brush the other teenager's hair with his strong hand, enjoying how he stirred and leaned on the touch, seeking his warmth.

They needed a moment of nothingness and this was definitely what was wanted.

Time passed by, and yet they were still too early to approach the school. Orihime and Uryu were probably just waking up. They were on their own.

\- ...Chad?

\- Hm?- the brown haired man slowly moved his head to look at Ichigo. He was surprised to find him staring at him intensely, his chocolate eyes fixed on his own. Tenderly, the smaller man brushed the loose brown strands of hair from his face and smiled.

\- Thank you. For being you.

\- Always, Ichigo.

Without previous warning, Ichigo pushed himself up slightly, barely reaching Chad's face with how big the man was, but it was enough. He smiled before leaving a flash kiss on the man's cheek.

It was Chad's turn to inhale sharply and hide his blush. The feeling of Ichigo's lips on his skin was far beyond anything he could handle. When the orange haired male pulled away, Chad turned to meet his blushing face and his sweet smile, his frown, for once, softening on his features.

\- It's a start, isn't it?- Ichigo chuckled and hid his mouth with his hand, leaning back on his partner's shoulder and avoiding the evident confession he wanted to make.

Chad merely chuckled with him and went for his forehead, leaving a strong kiss on the teenager who yelped in surprise. He immediately touched the place with his fingers, feeling the remaining heat left from Chad's lips.

\- I...

\- Shush.

Ichigo had never been so happy to relive memories of his mother in nightmares. Else, this precious moment would've never come to him.

He had never been so happy to be in absolute silence either. Silence meant Chad.

And Chad... meant his world.


End file.
